


Something more embarrassing than texting someone else on our first date

by dumbseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, First Date, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Valentine Day, fanboy shinwon, shinwon is into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok
Summary: Hwitaek is not happy since Shinwon is not focused on their first date...





	Something more embarrassing than texting someone else on our first date

\- Shinwon! – Hwitaek almost yelled, causing some of the other people in the fancy restaurant they were having dinner on S. Valentine to look at them.

Shinwon hid his phone between his legs, blushing and pretending to give his full attention to the older.

\- I’m not going to ask you who you were texting and why this person makes you blush that much when you look at your phone screen, but we are on a date…

\- Hwi, please, it’s nothing like that! – the younger interrupted him, trying to explain himself - It’s just… I was reading this… Ah, that’s so embarrassing…

\- I don’t think there could be something more embarrassing than texting someone else on our first date. – Hwitaek replied with a slightly pissed voice.

\- Take it! – Shinwon said, handing his phone to the other boy.

\- What? I won’t read your texts – Hwitaek said, embarrassed. He wasn’t expecting for things to go _that_ far. He trusted Shinwon, he was just being jealous.

\- No, please, read it all. They’re not texts.

Hwitaek unlocked Shinwon’s phone and proceeded to give a quick look.

\- ‘AU; omega Louis; alpha Harry’… I don’t think I understood a single word and I’m not even past the first line.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble at first but... I just couldn't say everything in 100 words I had at least to double them!   
> I decided to not tag Larry and One Direction to not spoil everything - and everyone knows Shinwon loves One Direction, so...  
> Check my acc if you're into Pentagon, hope you enjoyed ;;


End file.
